Super-Spider
by Super-Spider2121
Summary: has superman and spider-man
1. Chapter 1

"if I ever have to do that again I think I would puke." said jack.

"you don't have the guts jack." said sally

"if you want I will prove it sally." replied jack.

"do it!" said sally.

so jack did it and puked all over sally. sally was covered in so much puke that she looked like the lochness monster. The puke was so sticky that it felt like maple syrup.

"you are mean jack." said sally

"well you did say do it didn't you? you know that when you say do it I..."

"jack are you ok you don't look so good?" asked sally

then out of no where jack started to hover in mid-air. then he turned invisible. then jack turned visible again but was shooting lasers out of his eyes.

"Help sally I cant stop, it hurts." said jack in pain

then he started to shoot webs out of his fingertips.

"aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! HELP ME!" Yelled jack.

"how your flying away?" asked sally

"grab a stick or something, please." jack said desperately.

"ok I can do that." replied sally

"oh and sally..."

"yes"

"HURRY." said jack

"ok I will go as fast as I can." replied sally

sally soon came back to find that jack flew into a tree and got down and was safe again. then they agreed to not tell there parents and to go home and go to sleep. and that is exactly what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning jack woke to see webs all over his room.

"sally hurry I need your help." yelled jack

"your lucky mom and dad aren't hom..."

"yes I know something happened to my room." said jack interrupting sally.

"it must have something to do with last night, remember flying, lasers, WEBS ring any bells." said sally being a smart alick.

"stop and help me clea..."

the police sirens interrupted jack in mid-sentence. just then the door bell rang.

"crap why are the cops here." said sally.

jack and sally went to the door and opened it. there stood two cops.

"are you the children of sussain and john black?" asked the cops.

"yes" the kids said in unison.

"your parents have crashed on the interstate, unfortunately they have died." said the first cop

"NNNNNOOOOO!" both of the children said crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT how did this happen…"

"Oh no" said sally.

Jack started to shoot lasers out of his eyes. The lasers hit one of the police officers in the stomach. His stomach split open as if it was a boomer from _left 4 dead_.

"Jack stop you're going to get taken away and tested by h.a.i or .investigation." said Sally cautiously.

"Not until they die stupid girl. Sally then you will die after them." Said Jack evilly.

"No I won't Jack because I'm at the accident and mom and dad are ok they just have a few scrapes." Said sally.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jack.

"mom and dad are just like you and me because we can fly shoot lasers and webs." Said sally.

Just then he healed the cops and left. After he walked out the door he kneeled and took off flying, like superman the great and powerful _man of steel_. And landed to find the most awesome thing ever, _SUPERMAN aka MAN OF STEEL_ himself standing there next to his sister and brother in law. Then spider-man came and stood next to his brother and sister in law.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi nephew." said Superman.

"N…Nephew!?" sputtered jack.

"Don't tell me spider-man your also my uncle?" said jack

"Yes your father is also my brother." said Spider-man

"I'm your mother's brother." Said superman.

"WHAT!" yelled jack extremely mad.

"Yes you two of the most famous super-heroes ever to exist as your uncles." said Sussain.

"I did not see that coming." said jack and sally at the same time.

"Let's go home." said John

Then they all went back to the black's house


	5. the end

When they got home superman took an outfit from the closet and gave it to jack

"Awesome!" said Jack.

"Promise you will use your powers only for good." Said superman.

"I will." Said jack

Then someone yelled that zod was back from the dead.

Super-Spider aka jack went up to zod and said that he will snap his neck again if he doesn't stop. Zod shot super-spider in the head with a laser and jack fell down and stopped breathing.


End file.
